The Responsible Retailing Forum (RRF) seeks to develop a new intervention, Stop Service to Obviously- Intoxicated Patrons (SSTOP), to reduce the incidence and harm associated with over-service of alcohol. Modeled after RRF's effective program to reduce alcohol sales to minors using Mystery Shopper feedback on staff ID-checking conduct, SSTOP would (1) conduct Pseudo-Intoxicated Mystery Shop (P-I/MS) inspections of serving establishments, employing actors who seek to purchase an alcohol beverage while showing obvious signs of intoxication, (2) provide licensees with a video link to view the behavior of the P-I/MS that visited their establishments and confidential feedback on actual staff conduct, (3) provide staff with brief online training in the recognition and skillful refusal of service to intoxicated patrons, and (4) provide communities with a measure of the prevalence of over-service. The proposed study will: (1) develop a prototype of a program that combines the RRF P-I MS inspections with a brief, online over-service refusal training, employing the over-service refusal module developed by Klein Buendel (KB) (R01 AA14982) as part of its WaytoServe Responsible Beverage Service program (2) test the SSTOP prototype with state and community stakeholders in three states, representing different state Responsible Beverage Service (RBS) training policies: California, Maryland and Massachusetts. In each state we will: ? conduct structured interviews with state alcohol regulators and community licensing commissions to determine their responses to the prototype SSTOP program ? conduct structured interviews with trade associations and their industry partners to determine their responses to the prototype SSTOP program and to test messaging to engage industry support ? conduct focus groups of on-premises licensees to determine their responses to the prototype SSTOP program and messaging ? conduct structured interviews with state and community highway safety agencies to determine their responses to the prototype SSTOP program and develop parameters and outcome measures for highway safety applications.